Ya no más
by Wrl
Summary: Yami se ha ido al antiguo Egipto. Podrán los deseos ser cumplidos?, Yugi anhela mandar una carta al antiguo espíritu del faraón..
1. Ya no más, quizá nunca

La noche oscura y silenciosa cubría la ciudad. Las estrellas brillaban a lo lejos, con tenue luz, a causa de la gran tormenta. Las gotas de agua caían más y más a prisa sobre el pavimento. Ya nadie estaba afuera, todos estarían en sus casas, con sus familias, tomando alguna bebida caliente y conversando, disfrutando del ambiente hogareño.

Las hojas de los árboles caían hacia abajo a causa del agua. Afortunadamente en algunas ramas los nidos de las aves se habían conservado intactos. El alumbrado se acortaba una y otra vez....en un poste, ya un foco se había quemado, y en las casas no había electricidad. Pero, esto no es un impedimento para la unión de las personas.

En cierto lugar, estaba un chico sentado sobre su cama, envolviendo a sus piernas con sus brazos. Su mirada estaba melancólica y vacía. El reflejo de los relámpagos alumbraba el lugar, lo suficiente como para ver su silueta. Lentamente observaba como las gotas querían entrar, y golpeaban una y otra vez las ventanas.pero, no, él no atendería a ese llamado que podría ser negativo.

De pronto, se oyeron unos pequeños crujidos que se acercaban. La voz de un anciano empezó a pronunciarse

-Yugi, trataré de dormir...haz lo mismo si?. Buenas noches, hijo

Yugi se asustó por el llamado tan inesperado. Mientras se recuperaba de haberse sobresaltado tan bruscamente, empezaba ya a articular su respuesta.

-Si abuelito, no te preocupes. Descansa y que duermas bien.

-Igualmente, y no vuelvas a quedarte despierto...no has dormido en semanas.

Y así, aquellos pasos se alejaron y terminaron en un ruido mayor. El anciano había ya cerrado la puerta de su habitación. -Es cierto..no he dormido en semanas, pero a quién le interesa?- Depronto, cogió con fuerza su camiseta. Había sido otro rayo violento que caía lejos de la ciudad, pero aún así, era visible a gran distancia. -Lo extraño mucho...él me consolaría ahora...pero, ya no, nunca más.- Pensó y bajó su mirada. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Los recuerdos se confundían unos con otros y daban el mismo resultado: Yami. Aquel espíritu egipcio que le había acompañado por tanto tiempo...se había ido...ya hace mucho tiempo, pero Yugi no conseguía recuperarse. Aquel chico, se inclinó hasta alcanzar la mesita de noche. Con dificultad abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un lápiz y papel. -Y si los deseos en realidad se cumplieran?- se preguntó, y después con el material ya en sus manos y a pesar de la oscuridad comenzó a escribir..

_Yami:_

_No te he visto hace mucho tiempo...Espero que estés bien, en donde realmente perteneces. A veces, miro al cielo y me pregunto dónde estarás. Yo estoy estable, aún tu partida me afecta. Puedo decir que tengo aquello pasando como una película en mi cabeza, aquella puerta abriéndose...y todo cayendo en pedazos. Tú sabes que fue muy triste, pero al menos me alegra un poco que puedas saber quien eres, y volver a tu vida. Por el momento, me siento confuso. Hay muchas cosas que están alrededor y que no entiendo....aquellas cosas de las que tú te encargabas.._

_Ishizu sigue dirigiendo su museo. Mis amigos están bien, aunque Tea también está un poco triste por tu partida. El abuelo también sigue en la tienda, y las cartas del juego de monstruos siguen vendiéndose. Todos quieren tener una baraja. oh..me olvidaba...Seto Kaiba aún dirige su compañía, y ha cambiado un poco. Mokuba está muy feliz porque su hermano le dedica mucho más tiempo._

_Han pasado 6 meses, en los que no te he visto. Extraño la presencia de tu espíritu. Cada vez que anochece, recuerdo nuestras pláticas. Juraría que podría verte viendo cartas nuevas en mi baraja y diciéndome como utilizarlas. Pero...en realidad no estás, no ...ya no, talvez nunca más. En la caja del rompecabezas todavía guardo mi baraja. Ya no estoy en duelos...a veces juego con Joey y te cuento que Tristán ya es nuevo en el juego. Pues...en realidad te añoro...cómo no extrañar a alguien que estuvo tan cerca como tú?. lamentablemente todo se va, y lo pierdes. Quisiera tener cerca a todas las personas que quiero, desearía que ellas también quisieran tener mi compañía._

_Nunca pensé que tu presencia iba a transformar muchas cosas en mi vida. Me ayudaste, y me diste fuerza. Sin ti jamás hubiera podido recuperar el alma de mi abuelo, o de mis amigos, y lo más importante,...talvez jamás hubiese podido descubrir que tener confianza en mi mismo era importante._

_Con todo...podrás decir que me siento muy solo, y es verdad. Las cosas con mis amigos no han sido las de siempre ahora. Cada uno tiene sus intereses individuales, y muchas de las veces me dejan aparte. Ya no vamos a la arcada, y ya no vienen a la tienda. A veces me pregunto si eso estará bien o mal._

_Sinceramente, Yami...o Atemu...espero que estés muy bien. Sacrificaría todo contal de volverte a ver. Talvez algún día...nos volvamos a ver. Me prometes que correras a verme?._

_Aún sigues en mi corazón_

_Yugi_

Con mucha ilusión, dobló el papel. Se levantó de su cama y caminó en dirección a la ventana, a la cual abrió. La brisa brusca entraba al lugar acompañada de algunas gotas de agua, pero eso no importaba. Yugi tristemente sonrió y miró al cielo. En ese pequeño instante, la carta se había mojado, y también él. Su corazón latía fuertemente, y sus ojos estaban rodeados de lágrimas. -Si los deseos se pudieran hacer realidad...si en verdad hay magia, si en verdad...estás ahí?..te mando esto.- Tomando a la carta y poniéndola al frente, tomó aire, cerró sus ojos, y sopló suavemente. La lluvia estaba cediendo...y fue entonces que abrió sus ojos, solo para ver que su carta ya no estaba y que a lo lejos un polvo brillante circundaba en el alrededor..y desapareció.

Yugi permaneció estático, sonriente...no le importaba estar completamente empapado...solo quería decirle algo a las estrellas....


	2. volveré a ver tu rostro

wow! reviews! o

Yugi Moto 2: hola, bueno..me dió gusto que haya sido de tu agrado..pues, yo misma no sé porqué hago que a Yami y a Yugi les vaya mal..-. Gracias por el review amiga!

Canuto-Frambueza: Gracias por el review, pues...en un principio, yo solo quería que este sea un one shot, pero en verdad: ¿le llegará la carta, entonces, por eso decidí continuarlo..hasta donde halle un buen final Por ahora los caps serán pequeños...no tengo mucho tiempo para escribirlos.

Shiroi Tsuki:wow..no creí que a alguien más le interesaría el final...pero, bien, ojalá te lo pueda mandar. Espero que te gusten los demás fics. gracias por el review

Holly Motto: Siento que el fic te haya dejado un nuedo en la garganta..pero, vamos a ver si pueden seguir las cosas adelante, y bien. Gracias!

Kaiba Shirou: gracias, sip...este capítulo es la continuación

Queen Latifa. faints si...alegría...por fin te veo!. Si, es triste que la persona que más quieres se vaya de tu vida...es decir, es muy doloroso, pero, veremos como van después. gracias por el review!

aaaahh...suspiro me siento muy rara respondiendo reviews XD

2do.

-Yugi, Yugi! despierta, qué haces aquí?

Poco a poco aquel chico que yacía en el suelo mojado, empezaba a despertar por los llamados de su abuelo. Dolorosamente sus ojos se abrieron. Pestañeaba una y otra vez para poder arreglar su visión. Ahí estaba aquel anciano de cabellos plateados con un rostro singularmente preocupado. -Hijo, qué te paso- preguntó angustiado mientras ayudaba a levantar a Yugi. El chico, por su parte, comenzó a sentir dolor en su cuerpo, causado por la dureza del piso, pero cuando quiso decir algo...no pudo. Sus esfuerzos de hablar fueron en vano, su voz estaba acabada y no podía respirar muy bien.

Después de algunos segundos, Salomon, su abuelo, estaba ya con él, arrimado en su cuerpo. -De verdad que te ves muy mal- el anciano acercó su mano a la frente de su nieto. Pronto se percató que le había subido la temperatura. -Cielos, estás hirviendo en fiebre, tienes que descansar- casi arrastrándose, con todas sus fuerzas, Salomon lo llevó hasta su cama. El verlo así, le traía a su mente muchas cosas...pero porqué lo encontró ahí?. Sería algo que talvez, después le preguntaría.

Varias horas pasaron, Yugi aún permanecía en cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba forzosamente, aquel tono sonrojado azotaba a sus mejillas, y sus manos se aferraban de las sábanas blancas.. El abuelo le había suministrado medicamentos, pero aún no hacían efecto. Cada quince minutos, Salomon salía de su tienda y subía hasta la habitación de su nieto para ver como estaba. Era una gran preocupación que Yugi estuviese enfermo de esa manera

-Cielos, Yugi, tendré que llamar a un doctor. Mientras tanto, mira este extraño paquete...parece que con tiene el doble que los demás. Tómalo sí?. Enseguida vendrá un doctor- Y sin más rodeos, el anciano bajó las gradas rápidamente, se dirigió a la tienda y viró el letrero que estaba colgado en el ventanal de la puerta. Este decía. Cerrado. Las personas que pasaban y que querían entrar, se desilusionaban, yéndose por otros caminos

En la habitación, el paquete de cartas había caído a un lado. Yugi estaba muy débil como para tomarlo en sus manos firmemente. Sin dar atención a esto, trató de cerrar sus ojos, buscando alivio, pero depronto, una voz estaba invadiendo el lugar. -Yugi, No dejes tus cartas así!. Te las regaló el abuelo?. talvez hayan unas muy poderosas para tu baraja- Aquella voz familiar le había llamado la atención. Con esfuerzo, y a pesar del mareo que estaba atravezando, abrió sus ojos. Era él...estaba sentado muy cerca. Su sonrisa...de nuevo verla...Su voz...de nuevo..escucharla. -Déjame que lo abra por tí-; Dijo Yami mientras tomaba el paquete. -Ahí está, vino, regresó, regresó por mi!. Está aquí...- pensó alegremente Yugi, quien sonrió vagamente. A pesar de sus síntomas, miraba todos sus detalles...aquellos ojos camesí brillantes y decididos, aquellos rayos dorados que estaban en su cabellera...sus manos...el rompecabezas...parecía que el tiempo había retrocedido. -Qué pasa Yugi, porqué sonríes- Preguntó Yami acercándose aún más. -Es por las cartas- Dijo mientras se incorporaba y sacaba las cartas de la pequeña funda. Las pasaba de una mano a la otra...tal como lo solía hacer antes. -Mmm...hay unas cartas muy interesantes...te servirán en muchos duelos..- Aquellas palabras pasaban por la mente confundida de Yugi. No sabía si lo que pasaba era realidad o no..pero de alguna manera se sentía muy feliz. Así, decidió unir todas sus fuerzas para levantarse...o al menos sentarse y poder alcanzarlo. Sus brazos temblaban mientras se estaba levantando...sus ojos se fijaron intensamente en aquel Yami pensativo que estaba delante suyo...Después...alcanzó su objetivo. Sonrió orgulloso de su hazaña. Un poco más, y estaría tocando a Yami. Su mano temblorosa se acercó...Yami viró su cabeza para verlo seriamente...y, de un momento a otro..aquella estatua de aire..se desvaneció. Yugi tenía un nudo en la garganta. No sabía como explicarse aquello...pero ya no estaba. Su Yami no estaba ahí...solo fue un truco de su mente. En un grito desesperado salieron lágrimas, y su esfuerzo se vino abajo. Parecía que alguien se había llevado su alma..pero él estaba aún ahí. Cayó de espaldas en donde antes había estado. Su respiración estaba aún más agitada, y sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar. El esfuerzo había sido mucho...

En el tiempo, en el espacio..hay muchas cosas desconocidas por el hombre, entre ellas...los tiempos antiguos de la tierra. Nadie sabe que aquello todavía sigue...en un lugar restringido para los simples mortales, en donde los grandes dioses de la sabiduría son adorados y los inmortales tienen ya su morada. Aquellos mundos son iguales al nuestro...y siguen evolucionando, así reciclando el universo.

-Señor, los hombres y las mujeres están sedientos. Qué hacemos, aún no llueve- dijo un sujeto vestido escasamente por algunas prendas. Su piel estaba muy bronceada, signo del ardiente sol que azotaba a las arenas de Egipto. -Denles de beber, no puedo dejar que mi pueblo muera de sed- Dijo el faraón, quien estaba sentado en su trono, esperando a que sus súbditos le dieran el informe de sus actividades. Se acercó otra persona -Señor, los sacerdotes ya están en los rituales.- y haciendo una reverencia, el anciano de piel dorada esperó a que el Faraón le diera su aprovación. -Muy bien- Respondió Yami. En su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación y angustia que sentía por su pueblo. -Es imposible...la lluvia no puede retrasarse tanto tiempo- Pensaba, mientras todos los súbditos se iban. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, salvo algunos ruidillos que el fuego emitía. Acercó sus manos a su frente y siguió el movimiento virando sus mechones rubios hacia atrás. Si todo seguía así...talvez les tocaría de irse a otro lugar, y ser parte de otro pueblo. Bajó su mirada...enfocando el blanco de la tela de sus vestimentas. -Por favor...solo una nube- y sin más, decidió abandonar el trono e ir a ver como estaba su pueblo..de cerca. Caminando, se dirigió a una pequeña apertura entre las paredes. Todos estaban cobijados bajo la sombra del palacio. Las madres cobiajaban a su hijos, protegiendolos del sol. Los guardias estaban repartiendo el agua a todos. No había confusión, ni desesperación. La gente estaba sentada esperando alguien se acercara. Tan solo unas cinco mujeres estaban paradas pidiendo algo para sus pequeños hijos. La arena estaba enfurecidamente caliente y el sol brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Adentro...casi todo era diferente. Las paredes lo cubrían todo, el lugar estaba oscuro, salvo a las llamas que estaban sujetas en alguno que otro lado. Se podía sentir un poco cálido con la temperatura de afuera. Los jeroglíficos adornaban todas las piedras, algunos dibujos, algunas historias. Era todo lo que podía ver el faraón. -Ahh...de nuevo a Egipto.., cómo estará Yugi?. me he comenzado a dar cuenta que no hay día que no piense en él...es tan inevitable- Los recuerdos venían a su mente...recordaba cuando Yugi compraba paquetes de cartas. A él le encantaba abrirlas primero, y aconsejarle, aquel chico a pesar de que supiera jugar muy bien, escucharía atentamente y lo contemplaría por mucho tiempo. Sus amigos...aquel rubio, el moreno y la castaña...siempre tan unidos. Siempre iban a todos los lugares, y con ellos él podría aprender muchas cosas del mundo moderno. El abuelo, cuya sabiduría era muy grande, un hombre de un alma invaluable y un inmenso corazón. Kaiba, un individuo inteligente y muy sentimental a pesar de lo que figuraba ser..pero...especialemente..Yugi...aquel paciente chico que arriesgaría su vida por él..

-Señor, Señor, pasa algo- de pronto, Yami salió de su pequeño mundo, para encontrarse con un esclavo a lado suyo. -Qué sucede- dijo sorprendido Yami. -Queremos que vaya afuera, urgente- Sin más dudas, el faraón corrió detrás de su esclavo. Los pasos de ambos sonaban por los pasillos, a veces, aquel fornido chico se adelantaría a su amo para abrir las pesadas puertas, y juntos podrían de nuevo empezar a correr. Los sonidos fueron cediendo y haciéndose más lentos...hasta que terminaron en unos 2 o 3 golpetazos que saludaban a la puerta principal, la cual se abría lentamente. El faraón vió a su pueblo felizmente sorprendido. Todos estaban en la arena de nuevo, los niños sonreían y jugaban mientras miraban al cielo. Las madres balanceaban a sus hijos y danzaban juntos -Nubes...-dijo el faraón anonadado, en voz muy baja. -Si, Señor, nubes...muy pronto comenzará a llover. Con su permiso- Yami movió lentamente su cabeza para que su esclavo se marchase. Un sonido estremeció todo el lugar...acompañado de un fuerte golpeteo de pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a caer...estaba lloviendo...por fin. Toda la gente festejaba frente del palacio, incluso los guardias iban a pararse en medio de la lluvia para refrescarse. Yami, por su parte se acercó un poco, pero eso no bastaba. Quería estar feliz...como los demás. Entonces, sin importarle sus trajes ni su cargo de dignidad, salió del palacio y se situó en donde había ya lluvia. Su rostro se dirigió hacia arriba. Por un momento, quedó hipnotizado al ver como las gotas caían de entre las grandes nubes. -Parece que caen desde muy alto.. no caen desde las nubes- Toda su vestimenta ya estaba mojada..y su cabello también, pero eso no era de importancia. -A Yugi no le gustaban las tormentas..- Dicho esto en su mente, juntó sus manos y esperó a que estas se llenaran de agua. Cuando se había formado el pequeño océano, lo acercó hasta su rostro. Ahí estaba él...el faraón del antiguo Egipto. Con su mente modificó algunas características...y pudo ver inmediatamente el rostro de Yugi. Pensó que todo era una vana ilusión, así que, lentamente cerró sus manos. El agua se rebotaba y finalmente ya no quedó nada. Decidió frotarse las manos antes de entrar al palacio a cambiarse, pero..había algo estraño...un sonido muy familiar, lo que le alertó para dirigirse a un refugio. Caminó de nuevo, vuelta a donde había estado antes. Abrió sus manos, sus ojos estaban brillando con nerviosismo. Qué era eso que le había causado sensación?. Era papel...pero, no era cualquier papel...no era papiro, ni cosas antiguas. Eso era algo moderno que había visto cuando estuvo en el siglo XXI. Lo desdobló con delicadeza, y dirigiéndose a sus aponsentos, empezó a leerlo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando reconoció la caligrafía. Una sonrisa atravezaba su rostro, su corazón latía muy rápido. Podía apostar que sus manos temblaban...Sus ojos comenzaron a seguir fielmente el camino de las letras..

_Yami:_

_No te he visto hace mucho tiempo...Espero que estés bien, en donde realmente perteneces. A veces, miro al cielo y me pregunto dónde estarás. Yo estoy estable, aún tu partida me afecta. Puedo decir que tengo aquello pasando como una película en mi cabeza, aquella puerta abriéndose...y todo cayendo en pedazos. Tú sabes que fue muy triste, pero al menos me alegra un poco que puedas saber quien eres, y volver a tu vida. Por el momento, me siento confuso. Hay muchas cosas que están alrededor y que no entiendo...aquellas cosas de las que tú te encargabas.._

_Ishizu sigue dirigiendo su museo. Mis amigos están bien, aunque Tea también está un poco triste por tu partida. El abuelo también sigue en la tienda, y las cartas del juego de monstruos siguen vendiéndose. Todos quieren tener una baraja. oh..me olvidaba...Seto Kaiba aún dirige su compañía, y ha cambiado un poco. Mokuba está muy feliz porque su hermano le dedica mucho más tiempo._

_Han pasado 6 meses, en los que no te he visto. Extraño la presencia de tu espíritu. Cada vez que anochece, recuerdo nuestras pláticas. Juraría que podría verte viendo cartas nuevas en mi baraja y diciéndome como utilizarlas. Pero...en realidad no estás, no ...ya no, talvez nunca más. En la caja del rompecabezas todavía guardo mi baraja. Ya no estoy en duelos...a veces juego con Joey y te cuento que Tristán ya es nuevo en el juego. Pues...en realidad te añoro...cómo no extrañar a alguien que estuvo tan cerca como tú?. lamentablemente todo se va, y lo pierdes. Quisiera tener cerca a todas las personas que quiero, desearía que ellas también quisieran tener mi compañía._

_Nunca pensé que tu presencia iba a transformar muchas cosas en mi vida. Me ayudaste, y me diste fuerza. Sin ti jamás hubiera podido recuperar el alma de mi abuelo, o de mis amigos, y lo más importante,...talvez jamás hubiese podido descubrir que tener confianza en mi mismo era importante._

_Con todo...podrás decir que me siento muy solo, y es verdad. Las cosas con mis amigos no han sido las de siempre ahora. Cada uno tiene sus intereses individuales, y muchas de las veces me dejan aparte. Ya no vamos a la arcada, y ya no vienen a la tienda. A veces me pregunto si eso estará bien o mal._

_Sinceramente, Yami...o Atemu...espero que estés muy bien. Sacrificaría todo contal de volverte a ver. Talvez algún día...nos volvamos a ver. Me prometes que correras a verme?._

_Aún sigues en mi corazón_

_Yugi_

Leyó todo sin descanzar ni un segundo. Parecía que era un engaño..pero, no...era realidad. Yugi había escrito algo para él...y eso, había llegado atravezando muchas cosas. -No pensé...que...existía la magia en aquel mundo..- dijo en voz muy baja. Tenía una mezcla de emociones. Alegría, tristeza...corage...

-Yugi...- dijo en un suspiro, y por aquella pequeña ventana miró aquellas gotas de agua que seguían cayendo desde el cielo


	3. talvez solo en mis sueños

Hola!

ahora tercer capítulo..disculpen cualquier error...por cualquier cosa..ya que me he dado cuenta que modifica un poco los archivos al subirlos

gracias lindos reviewers

Holly Motto: gracias por el review...Bueno, a mi también me gusta la pareja Yami y Yugi -), es mi favorita. Aquí está la continuación del fic

Shiroi Tsuki: hola!; ya te mande el final o un resumen de eso..a tu correo, ojalá lo hayas recibido. y Si, Yami está vivo en otro sitio del tiempo y del espacio..o sea, todo va en esta idea: Nadie muere realmete..solo se quedan estancados en su misma época

Yugi: hola! MUA!. , pues..si...ahí estuvo el capítulo 3, y seguiré hasta que...como ya dije...halle una buena manera de terminarlo XD. Yo también te mando un beso! mejor muchos!

Queen: Hola-), pues..gracias por el review. Buscaré el fic y te lo mandaré si? ...ojalá entre tanto desorden lo encuentre pronto. Gracias por el review!

Kida Luna: hola, gracias por el review. jejeje..me hicieron reír con eso de las ojeras...con esos ojotes, jaja. A mi me encanta la lluvia también...aunque no he visto tormentas...pero bueno..es casi igual, ejem..algún día las veré.

(1): Bueno, no sé...en algunas lagunas he visto que les ponen casitas a los patos y cisnes para que vayan a domir

3

-Yugi...- dijo en un suspiro, y por aquella pequeña ventana miró aquellas gotas de agua que seguían cayendo desde el cielo.

El faraón caminó en dirección a su trono, dejó ahí a su carta, y empezó a preguntarse cómo estaría Yugi en ese mismo instante. -En el mismo tiempo...las horas son las mismas...pero, tan distantes estamos- Dijo a sí mismo el faraón, un tanto entristecido mientras retomaba de nuevo la carta, y la doblaba pacientemente. Empezó a caminar, con su mirada clavada en el piso...una vuelta, dos...tres, hasta que se hicieron interminables los minutos. Después, puso al moderno pergamino al frente, miró detenidamente cada recuadro del papel, y la abrió de nuevo, para observar los perfectos rasgos de tinta impresos en ella. Un suspiro llenó a la sola habitación. No había nadie. Todo había vuelto como antes, mucho antes de conocer a aquel chico.

- El mundo no me ha olvidado- Dijo en voz alta, sin darle importancia a que si alguien llegara a oirlo. -Mi mundo, mi Yugi...no me ha olvidado.- Continuó. mientras seguía viendo algunos pedazos de paisaje por una grieta en la pared. Apretó su mano con todas las fuerzas que tenía en su ser, y dos gotas cayeron al suelo, dejando una pequeña señal. El faraón que hasta ese entonces, casi nunca había derramado lágrimas...lo hacía en ese instante. -Pero, el mundo lo ha olvidado a él- dijo dolorosamente, su voz llena de sufrimiento

- Por qué, por qué?...hay alguna razón Rá para que me hayas hecho esto?...prefiero jamás haberlo conocido si iba a sufrir de esta manera...prefiero jamás haber sido faraón...Hubiera querido solo ser un simple esclavo que a nadie le importa...que a nadie le hace ofenza.. Creo, que eso sería mejor...no quiero sufrir más. Pero, fui incapaz de ver que las cosas serían así...fui incapaz de no pensar que futuro y el pasado unirían...Soy incapaz de olvidarlo...No puedo dejar de quererlo- la voz de su mente había comenzado a hablar. Sus ojos camesí de repente se fijaron en los rostros de la gente que estaba afuera celebrando -Tan felices, y contentos...que saltan de alegría...lo tienen todo...todo lo que aparentemente yo tengo... No tengo nada-

El faraón quedó estático, con un grito desesperante en su alma, que parecía no salir. Estaba en otro lugar..distante, muy lejos de Yugi..y parecía que llegar a aquel mundo que conoció antes sería imposible. Aquel lugar había olvidado a su hikari, aquel lugar en donde talvez todo era maravilla...comprobó por si mismo que no todo es perfecto, ni feliz...

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del tiempo y espacio, en la casa de Yugi, Salomon había ya llevado a un médico. Los dos subían rápidamente las gradas para ir a la habitación de Yugi. Aquel joven hombre de camisa blanca, se apresuró a abrir la puerta, mientras el anciano lo seguía a su escasa velocidad...-Los años no pasan en vano- Dijo a sí mismo Salomon, mientras se veía en la tarea de ir más rápido. El doctor al notar aquello, solo abrió la puerta, mientras miraba dentro. Ahí estaba aquel ángel dormido, rodeado por la nitidez de sus sábanas, combinando con el tono sonrojado que aún estaba en sus mejillas.

El joven de reojo miró como Salomon ya estaba acercándose, y entró finalmente -Debe estar muy mal...le tomaré la temperatura- Acto seguido, el doctor sacó de su pequeño maletín un termómetro, el cual puso delicadamente debajo del brazo de su paciente. El sonido del instrumental, fue oído claramente por los pequeños alrededores de la habitación. -Cree que estará bien- Preguntó el anciano, temiendo que algo malo le pase a su único nieto. -no se preocupe, le daré un medicamento ahora mismo, y no me iré hasta que lo vea mejor.- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa en sus labios, mirando a los ojos de Salomon, quería inspirarle confianza, y fe.

De nuevo, volvió a abrir su maletín y empezó a desdoblar un pequeño mantel cerca de Yugi, después sacó muchos objetos puntiagudos y algunos frascos de colores. -Riing- sonó el teléfono en ese preciso instante, interrumpiendo aquella sesión. -Voy a contestar el teléfono- Dijo Salomon mientras sin concentimiento se fue de la habitación, bajó las gradas y apresuradamente caminó hasta la mesita del teléfono. -Alo- Preguntó a la otra persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la linea. Solamente pudo oír un bullicio callejero.

-Vamos viejo, estas loco como para llamarlo- Dijo aquel moreno que esperaba arrimado en la puerta de la pequeña casita del teléfono público. -Tristán, qué desconsiderado- Exclamó con desagrado la chica castaña que se encontraba un tanto alejada de los dos, cruzando los brazos en señal de desconformidad, y aún así, sosteniendo la pequeña sombrilla rosada que la cubría. -Hey, contestaron- dijo Joey, aquel rubio que estaba ya atendiendo la llamada. -Estará Yugi ahí- Y mientras esperaban la respuesta ambos cruzaban los dedos, Tea les dió las espaldas, estaba muy molesta. Tristán empezó a jalarse su chaqueta azul mientras miraba al cielo, esperando algo... -No, está enfermo?...mmm...Pasaremos por ahí, gracias- Y así, salió el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios -Está enfermo, no podrá venir...lo que significa..- Dejó la frase inconclusa para que su compañero la pueda completar - que estaremos libres, y todo será para nosotros- Sonrieron ambos y hacian un pequeño baile en celebración, con algunos codazos por parte de ambos. Al parecer, a Tea no le había gustado la idea, e interrumpió a los dos -No dijiste que pasaríamos a verlo- dijo disgustada por el comportamiento de sus amigos. -Si, pero...está enfermo, de qué sirve ir a verlo- Dijo Joey mientras con Tristán, juntos, se encaminaban a la arcada. - En fin, después le mentiremos que lo fuimos a ver...no se dará cuenta...porque..- De nuevo el moreno dejó la frase inconclusa para su rubio compañero -Estuvo enfermo- Dijo sarcásticamente, alejándose del lugar. -Tea, que no ves que ya no está lloviendo, jajaja- Dijo Joey, y así rieron juntos, esperando a que su compañera responda, pero ella no dijo nada, solo se fue caminando muy molesta en dirección contraria a ellos...sin que estos se den cuenta.

Era ya el atardecer...todo empezaba a tomar un color anaranjado y alguien ya había empezado a pintar el cielo para que se hiciera oscuro. El sol reflejeaba en algunas lagunas de la ciudad, y los animales que habitaban en ellas, ya estaban sentados en alguna rama o casita (1) para ya descansar de todo el mundanal ruido. Muchas personas iban a sus casas en autos, y otras iban caminando, aprovechando de ver las tiendas para comprar alguna sorpresa para sus familias. Nadie se salvaba de que le caigan algunas gotas de agua desde el cielo. La castaña caminaba con una diferente expresión en su rostro. No era la sonrisa de felicidad que siempre habituaba tener. Una de sus manos sostenía la sombrilla ya cerrada, a la cual golpeaba contra la pared varias veces en su rumbo...-No los entiendo!. En un momento, son mis amigos, en otro..son simplemente unos niños inmaduros que no tienen sentimientos.- Decía mentalmente Tea mientras se alejaba más y más de su anterior lugar de encuentro. No quería ver atrás, solo quería llegar a su casa, para avisar que pasaría a ver a su amigo.

En otro punto no muy lejano de la ciudad, los dos jóvenes conversaban animadamente. Se veían próximos para estar en la arcada, pero no se habían percatado de que alguien en el grupo faltaba. -uy, Tea, estás muy callada hoy- Dijo Tristán mientras de reojo miraba atrás...pero, no encontró a nadie. -Tristán, qué pasa- Preguntó el rubio mientras miraba detrás de él sin complicaciones. -Tea no está con nosotros, pensé que venía siguiéndonos- Dijo el moreno, mientras Joey estaba pensando en una buena respuesta -Déjala, ya vendrá. O sino, se perderá la diversión- Y así, cerró los ojos en señal de conformidad. Ambos ya estaban llegando al lugar ansiado.

Mientras tanto...en otro lugar, Yugi empezaba a despertar poco a poco. Sus ojos adoloridos se abrian una y otra vez. Al frente, vió a su abuelo y a otra persona que estaba con él. -Abuelito..vi...a...yo vi..a..- Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, trato de comunicarse con su abuelo, pero todo se redujo a un tartamudeo, seguido por la negación de Salomon. -No, no,...tienes que descansar...no hables, ahora, procura descansar- Dijo el anciano suavemente con preocupación en su rostro. La otra persona se acercó lentamente y tomó la mano del joven. -Te sietes mejor- Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Yugi solo asintió y bajó la mirada de inmediato, como si se sintiera muy mal..no físicamente. -espero que así sea...tengo que irme. Fue un gusto, si tiene complicaciones llámeme, esta es mi tarjeta- Y así, el médico extendió un pedazo de cartulina con algunas letras impresas al abuelo, quien seguidamente lo tomó, y se fue con el joven para guiarlo hasta la salida, quedando así, Yugi, de nuevo...solo.

El chico miraba extrañamente a su alrededor. -Todo sigue siendo lo mismo- Pensaba un y otra vez. Era ya un adicto a los diálogos con su mente, y un amante de los recuerdos. Un suspiro llenó a la habitación , y entonces, Yugi comenzó a imaginar las diferentes escenas que habían tenido lugar en su habitación...empezó a visualizar a Yami por todos los lados..sonriéndole, mirándole atentamente...como siempre lo había hecho. Yugi sintió un vacío muy grande dentro de su pecho, no era un dolor común...era un pedazo de la nada que llegó a ser su corazón.

-Yami- dijo de nuevo mientras veía por su ventana. La lluvia afuera, ya estaba cesando. Los golpeteos continuos eran cada vez más lentos. Un ambiente de humedad se percibía en todos los lados. El sol estaba comenzando a asomarse, pero aún algunas nubes negras no se movían de su lugar

-Hay un momento en la vida...en el que creo que...alguien se tiene que ir. Como se fue Yami...como se fue casi toda mi familia...como se irá mi abuelo, y como...algún día...me iré yo. Ya casi nada importa...- Y así, de la mesita de noche, cogió una revista y se puso a leer.

Salomon había estado viendo la desencantada escena desde la puerta. -Quien quiera...deme una pista...solo pido eso..lo daría todo - El anciano puso toda su fe en aquello, cerrando sus ojos, como si después de eso fuese a pasar algo. -Abuelito, estabas ahí- Preguntó Yugi percibiendo su presencia -Jeje, si..Yugi, aquí estoy...-Dijo un tanto sonrojado, acercándose a la cama de su nieto, pero depronto..algo captó su atención. -Qué es eso, ahí abajo¨preguntó así, por el objeto extraño que se encontraba debajo de la cama de Yugi. -No sé...de qué me hablas abuelito- Salomon ya no respondió, solo se agachó hasta alcanzar el suelo. Estiró su mano lo más que pudo, hasta cogerlo. -Yugi, mira- El chico sonrió como jamás lo había hecho. Sentía a la sangre ir por sus venas cada vez más rápido, y sus manos temblorosas se apresuraron a coger la pieza dorada. -Es ..es la pieza central del rompecabezas, el ojo del milenio- Exclamó mientras Salomon lo rodeaba con sus brazos.


	4. algún día vuelva a recordarte

Hola!

Disculpen que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. He estado ocupada con la escuela y también como hubieron vacaciones, ir de un lado a otro y también estar en ocupaciones.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y pusieron review

Holly Motto: Hola, Bueno, parece que si, esos dos parece que van a encontrar :-D, pero veremos lo que hay en el camino, y veremos lo que en realidad sucede

Yugi Moto 2: MUA, jejeje, si...lo que es ser lector y no escritor. Bueno, originalmente, como tú sabes, no sabía cómo hacer que alguna conexión existiera entre los dos, pero ahí fue..estaba escribiendo y se me ocurrió ..U. te cuidas mucho amiga! MUA!

CEAT: Gracias ..U, cuando lo releo, no puedo ver lo sentimental...pero, me parece que es porque yo lo escribí..ahy XD. Aquí tienes el otro capítulo. Gracias por el review

Shiroi-Tsuki: Si..es algo extraño como podrían contactarse...pero trataré de eso en el capítulo que viene. Me alegra de que te haya llegado el final. Gracias por tu review :-D

Sakura Kitsuhara: Hola, Gracias por el review. Aquí está el otro capítulo :-D

Kida Luna: jejeje, faraón tacaño, jajaja, no se me había ocurrido esto...pero la cosa es que Yami no envió la pieza...sino...música de misterio el destino..., sip, el destino.No entendí lo último de se "inmortal"..ojalá me lo puedan explicar. Gracias por su review :-D, me hacen feliz.

4

Abuelito, no lo puedo creeer!- Exclamó nuevamente Yugi con gran emoción. Los sentimientos podían ser vistos a distancia, y percibidos tan solo viendo sus brillantes ojos camesí, como si reflejaran por primera vez la alegria de ver, privada al ciego.

Con gran dulzura y cariño, tomo la pieza entre sus manos, y la observó detenidamente...era el mismo pedazo de metal que le dió la felicidad hacia algunos años. Podía recordar aquel momento tan vívidamente, su corazón sentía la felicidad de haber alcanzado tan grande triunfo..armar el rompecabezas del milenio.

El abuelo emocionado, miraba la escena con atención. Pensaba que si talvez alguien más los viera, pensaría que los dos están locos. -No hay espíritus que vengan a ayudarnos, dicen- Pensó Salomon -Pero, este fue la excepción a la regla- aclamó su mente, mientras él sonreía a su nieto.

La mirada de Yugi era la gran testiga de todos los detalles, algunos un poco grandes y sin delicadeza, pero otros sorprendentemente mostraban la exactitud del antiguo imperio de su faraón. El joven atrajo su mano al pecho, sentía su sangre correr, y a su corazón acelerarse más con la pieza en la superficie. Dio una última mirada tierna a aquel pedazo inerte de materia, y relevante regresó a mirar a los ojos de su abuelo, tan parecidos a los suyos. Ambos sonrieron, y Salomon no dudó en acercarse sorpresivamente para con sus brazos emvolver a su nieto quien estaba derramando lágrimas de emoción.

Vamos, no llores hijo...esto es motivo de alegría y celebración- decía suavemente cerrando los ojos, mientras daba unos golpecidos en la espalda de su nieto.

Ambos no podían soportar la alegría de al menos..ver una sola pieza de lo que tuvieron en el pasado.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, dos jóvenes estaban ya entreteniéndose con los juegos de la aracada. Se podía ver como la adrenalina corría por sus venas mientras presionaban una y otra vez los botones de aquel aparato rectangular, mucho más grande que ellos. Sus miradas estaban fijas y brillantes en el monitor de imágenes un tanto borrosas, pero muy cautivadoras de pánico. -Vamos viejo, tú puedes!- gritaba el moreno con desesperación, mientras a su grito se unían unos más de la pequeña multitud de jóvenes y niños que rodeaba a ambos. Algunas gotas de sudor se mostraban en la frente del chico rubio mientras más rápido pulsaba los cubos plásticos. Al final, abrió sus ojos en exaltación y fue cuando un color rojo asaltó al monitor de su juego por completo. -Wow, Joey, tienes el puntaje más alto!. Exclamó Tristán, acompañado de algunos niños fanáticos de los videojuegos. -Aprendan del maestro..ja!- Presumió el Joey mientras se alejaba lentamente del lugar con su amigo. -Viejo, eso fue fenomenal, nunca he visto a nadie jugar tan rápido!- Aquel chico moreno aún seguía un tanto emocionado, y más aún cuando miró atrás...habían personas tratando ya de ganar el puntaje de su amigo..incluso estaban discutiendo por ver quien lo intentaría primero. -Eso es lo que hacemos los expertos como yo- acto seguido, Joey sonrió orgulloso de su hazaña. -A que no eres tan bueno en matemáticas..- Su compañero..había arruinado un momento de fama y gloria...era de esperarse.

Awww..creo que iré a casa a tomar una siesta.- estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, Joey empezó a caminar hacia la salida. -Bueno, yo también voy, te acompañaré hasta la esquina si?- respondió Tristán mientras se unía a la trayectoria del rubio..ambos ya estaban saliendo de la arcada, rumbo a sus casas. Mientras caminaban conversaban de las cosas que habían sucedido en el día. No importaba si se repetían las anécdotas o no, nadie se atrevía a decirlo, aunque en sus mentes ya sabían tales historias, no se privaban de oírlas una vez más.

JAjajaja, qué graciosa fue la clase de la semana pasada, no es así Yugi, jajajajaja- Mientras Joey seguía riendo, su compañero se detuvo, mirando fijamente al suelo. Finalmente, antes de continuar, el rubio se dió la vuelta y preguntó -qué pasa?- sintiéndose extrañado por dicha parada. -Yugi no está aquí..recuerdas Joey?...Yugi no está aquí. Creo que hicimos mal hoy. No paraste de hablar como si él estuviese aquí.- Con voz con un acento un tanto oscuro, Tristán explicó su respuesta, mirando a los ojos color miel de su compañero. Joey respiró profundo..sintió un frío un tanto aterrorizante subir por su espalda. -es verdad...el no está aquí...en realidad, pensé que lo estaba- Ambos sabían lo que cada uno pensaba

El sol a cada instante se ocultaba tras los edificios y árboles, dejando una estela escaza de su color. Todo estaba ya oscuro, y algunas nubes grises rondaban por los cielos, paseando en la soledad de la luna. Una joven corría incesablemente, sus pasos eran un constante golpeteo que se oía a poca distancia. Sus ojos tan solamente se guiaban por la silueta de la calle hecha de luces, tanto de la misma ciudad como también del entorno. Con respiración agitada cruzaba las calles, teniendo cuidado de los autos y de no soltar su marrón bolso. Al fin, sonrió en señal de victoria. Había llegado a la casa tienda de su amigo a quien, con cierta desesperación, deseaba ver. Se apoyó en la puerta antes de tocar el timbre.-Espero que Yugi esté bien- Pensó mirando al interior de la casa a través del vidrio de la entrada

ding dong-

Ohh, creo que tendre que ir a ver quien es...pero mientras tanto, muchacho, guarda muy bien esa pieza. Mañana pensaremos que podremos hacer con ella sí?- Dijo Salomón a su nieto, quien mirándolo asintió en señal de una respuesta positiva, para luego sonreír y salir de la habitación. Y ahí quedó Yugi, sentado en su cama, con la misma sonrisa encantadora de hace unos cinco minutos, mirando hacia la puerta, y en sus manos reposaba la mágica pieza dorada de la felicidad.

No puede ser posible que haya que caminar tanto para ir a la puerta..grr- El anciano ya estaba llegando a su destino final, pero cuando alzó su mirada que había estado en el suelo, divisó una sombra, en la cual estaba dibujada una silueta un tanto concida. Acercóse más y a través del vidrio vio un par de ojos azules. -No puede ser...esto animará a Yugi aún más- Estiró su mano y se hizo a un lado. La puerta se había abierto. -Buenas noches señor...jejeje...vine a visitar a Yugi. Disculpe que lo moleste a esta hora- Dijo la castaña, de una manera un tanto tímida y avergonzada. -Hola, bienvenida. Puedes ir a la habitación de Yugi, ahí está...y por cierto...dónde están los demás?- Preguntó Salomon., alzando una ceja en señal de extrañeza. -Ellos...ellos, fueron a otro compromiso..pronto vendrán- Mientras pasaba Tea hasta las gradas, el abuelo soltó un suspiro. -Espero que vengan pronto...espero- Dicho esto, el anciano emprendió caminata hacia otra parte de la casa.

Eso..estuvo cerca. NO. Él lo sabe...Sabe que ya no somos tan unidos con Yugi como antes...creo que tendré que dar explicaciones.- Aquellos pensamientos iban una y otra vez, de un lado a otro de su mente, como si fuera un péndulo, cuya cuerda estaría a punto de romperse y caer de una vez por todas.

En la habitación, Yugi estaba desprevenido de su visita, pero ya había escondido su tesoro y estaba tranquilo reposando en su cama, mientras su mirada se concentraba en las casas y edificios externos a su pequeño mundo. Afuera, todo estaba mezclado, algunas pocas personas estaban por los alrededores de la ciudad, pero muchas más estaban caminando, confundiendose entre las luces y los autos. Los jóvenes lucían ropas extravagantes para poder ir a algún lugar. Los niños, algunos pasaban felices, otros siendo regañados pro sus padres. Los letreros fosforecentes se encendían varias veces para formar las figuras de las empresas a las que representaban. Los claxones de los autos parecían estar al unísono varias veces. Todo eso era un bullicio lejano..del cual en ese momento, Yugi, no podía ser partícipe. Con todo aquello, volvieron los recuerdos de cuando solía salir con sus amigos, e ir al centro de la ciudad...o al muelle. Por su mente pasaban las imágenes del agua que corría mientras cada uno de ellos trataba de obtener un pez con algún instrumental improvisado, también de sus sonrisas, de sus bromas...de todas las cosas que hacían por él...y ahora ya no hay nada de eso. Yugi podría ir al colegio temprano y encontrarse a alguien para conversar y si gustaba, jugar duelo de monstruos...pero todo eso se perdió, se perdió en el infinito no conocimiento de las causas. Parecía que la flor de su amistad, empezaba a morir y a deshojarse...a causa del viento y del mal clima que la azotan.

El joven estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto sonó como si abrieran la puerta. Sus ojos camesí reconocieron aquella fisonomía tan especial y única. -Yugi, puedo entrar?- Preguntó la chica, aún siendo tímida por el horario de su visita. -Hola Tea, viniste!..estaba esperándolos!- Yugi se exaltó tremendamente, pero se sintió un tanto desalentado al ver a su amiga entrar sola. -Y Joey, y Tristán..dónde están?- Tea solamente cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella...sabía que era muy mala para mentir, y empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido.- Ellos no podían venir- Un silencio profundo invadió la habitación. Yugi en el fondo de su corazón sabía que su amiga mentía...y en ella vino el remordimiento de tantas cosas. Aquellos ojos camesí se habían quedado fijos en la nada. -No, Yugi..perdóname...te mentí. Vine, vine a ver cómo estabas. Supe que te enfermaste.- Pero, tratar de cambiar de conversación no había sido útil. Así, que espero a una respuesta de su amigo, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él. - Gracias Tea..no sabes cuando aprecio esto..pero...- La castaña se había sentado en la cama, a lado de Yugi, y tomó valor, respirando profundo. -Dime Yugi..dime. Yo fui quien les dijo que no vinieran...- De nuevo Tea se atrevió a usar su mala habilidad. -Siento que nos hemos distanciado. No dudo de tí...-

Mientras tanto, Salomon estaba de nuevo en la puerta de la casa tienda. -Más invitados- Pensó..-Pasen, Yugi está arriba- Dijo amablemente, mientras temía que todo esto fuese a terminar mal.

Los dos jóvenes que recién habían ingresado estaban subiendo las escaleras. Pero, de pronto, cuando iban a abrir la puerta de la habitación, oyeron a Yugi hablar con un acento extraño, así que se quedaron ahí para escuchar lo que estaba hablando con la otra persona..a la cual no ignoraban que estaba ahí.

No dudo de ti...pero ahora que me dices que quisiste venir sola...no sé, talvez porque ya es de noche. Pero..y Joey, y Tristán?. De Joey no puedo dudar, él es mi mejor amigo y creo firmemente que nunca le dejaré de preocupar tanto como yo me preocupo de él..y como lo aprecio. Igual a Tristán. Todos somos grandes amigos, no sé porque nos estamos separando..no sé, talvez soy yo-

No Yugi!- Dijo con lágrimas Joey, acompañado de Tristán, haciendo su entrada al escenario, al mismo tiempo que esto había sorpredido al resto de la pandilla que estaba dentro del cuarto. -Estás equivocado amigo...tengo mucho que decirte..mucho-...


	5. porque todo se desvanece

Hola!

cómo están?. Bueno, me dio mucho gusto ver sus reviews. Hoy tuve unas dos horas vacantes, así que decidí hacer el próximo chap. Como lo hice en dos horas..y algo más, les pido que disculpen cualquier error, o repetición de palabras...y otros lindos errores.

Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron :-D

Shiroi Tsuki: Hola!; pues, si, el capítulo quedó corto, pero fue todo lo que buenamente pude hacer. Ojalá este capítulo esté un poco más grande. Jejeje..ya sé como se van a encontrar...Gracias por el review

Holly Motto: Hola, jeje, Sí. Sería muy triste que dejaran morir su amistad. No sé que vayas a pensar de este capítulo. gracias por el review

Ce-at: hola, a Uds ..jajaja. Ahh...ahora está todo lo que Joey quería decir. Por ahora, en este capítulo, Yami no saldrá. Gracias por tu review.

Yugi Moto2: hola!. Ay..lamento desilucionarte...pero la onda se pone más dramática. No lo iba a hacer así..pero ya sabes...yo cambio las cosas al momento de escribir . Wow..todos esperan las apariciones de Yami!..pero aseguro que eso será en el próximo capítulo. Gracias amiga por el review! You know it.

Cerry: Gracias por tu review. Bueno, no sé...prepárate para este capítulo, si el anterior te hizo llorar...¿en serio te hizo llorar?...wow...

Kida Luna: hola!. Ahh..sip...disculpa..es que a veces ando medio no sé qué, y no entiendo unas cosas. En este capítulo Joey dará su decreto general, jajaja. Espero que les guste ya que siempre me hacen reír. Son geniales. Su review me llegó justo a tiempo!

5

No Yugi!- Dijo con lágrimas Joey, acompañado de Tristán, haciendo su entrada al escenario, al mismo tiempo que esto había sorpredido al resto de la pandilla que estaba dentro del cuarto. -Estás equivocado amigo...tengo mucho que decirte..mucho-...

Toda la habitación quedó en silencio inmutable. Todos se miraban a los ojos, y era una cadena interminable, que empezaba a sentirse ya incómoda. -¿Joey, de qué hablas?- Preguntó Yugi, tratando de guardar la compostura, porque en verdad, estaba empezando a desmoronarse. -porque...YO fui quien decidió no venir a verte, y he sido YO quien ha hecho todas estas cosas para alejarme de tí- Respondió, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos hacia su rostro, para secar sus lágrimas. No pudo acercarse a su amigo, tan solamente caminó hasta quedar detrás de Tea, quien le estaba mirando muy atentamente. -Temo que esto va a terminar muy mal- Pensó la castaña mientras veía como los dos chicos se miraban.

Fuiste tú Joey, dime que no es verdad..dime que no...- Yugi comenzaba a desesperarse, y aquel tinte rojo volvía a sus mejillas lentamente. La desilución había tocado la puerta de sus sentimientos, que estaban huyendo de aquella asesina. El joven cerró sus ojos, como si con ello fuese a despertar de esa pesadilla, pero, cuando los abrió, de nuevo divisó la escena. Era un laberinto sin salida. Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta que todo aquello no era un cruel sueño causa de la tensión, sino que era la realidad...la pura realidad que se manifestaba violentamente contra él.

No puedo mentirte Yugi, en verdad...no quiero que seas mi amigo. Ya no, nunca más. Estoy harto de tí. Y esa es la verdad, no puedo decir más.- Joey se pronunció, y terminó como si aquello fuese a hacerlo mucho más fuerte. Ya no habían lágrimas en su rostro, solo quedó la fría mirada de aquellos ojos color miel, que un día brillaban de felicidad. Su boca se cerró, no pensaba decir ni una sola palabra más por el momento. Aquel rubio se sentía imponente, poderoso, y decidido, como un general de guerra...de aquellos que les importa ganar a costa del sacrificio de las almas de sus soldados.

Yugi sentía como si su corazón fuese de cristal. Se rompía lenta y dolorosamente...en pedazos muy pequeños, que podían cortar si se recogían par a reconstruirlo. -Joey...no, porqué? porqué? qué fue lo que hice mal?. Durante todos estos años, puse mi vida, mi voluntad, mis sueños, mis secretos...mi esperanza..mi amistad y mi amor en tí.. Tuve confianza en tí, cuando nadie la tenía, y te apoyé cuando más lo necesitaste. Soñamos nuestro futuro juntos, como los buenos amigos que somos. o es que acaso era Yami a quien tenías por amistad? -Yugi ya no pudo contener aquellos caminos de lágrimas que se edificaban ya solos. El dolor era intenso, y todas las cosas...muy fuertes. Se grababan en su cabeza como para nunca olvidarlas, y pasaban tan lento...que parecía que no era realidad.

No me importa...ya no me interesa lo que hiciste por mi, o lo que yo hice por tí. Estoy cansado de tus cosas, y sí. A quien buscaba era a Yami, no a tí...nunca te busque. No llores...pensaba decírtelo tarde o temprano. El mundo sigue girando afuera - Joey se expresaba con tal dureza, que parecía que gritaba, y de hecho lo hizo en la última frase. Ahora el encuentro solo se había limitado a Joey y a Yugi. Tea y Tristán, quienes estaban a lado de cada uno, habían quedado tan solamente viendo sus reacciones. La castaña lanzaba miradas intensas al moreno, quien apenas se estaba dando cuenta del porque del comportamiento de Joey.

Afuera, alguien ya había pintado el cielo con acuarelas negras y grises. No había luna...no habían estrellas. Todo se había ocultado, y en el vecindario el alumbrado público se había averiado. Parecía que todo aquello había quedado en las tinieblas, sumerjido en la oscuridad de aquellos que prefieren no contar sus secretos al público. No había luz...ni un rayo, nada. Todo se enfriaba por la brisa callejera que arrastraba hojas y algunas basurillas. El polvo podía entrar en los ojos de las personas, lastimándolas, y no permitiéndoles ver. La gran ciudad era la única fuente de luz que escasamente llegaba hasta los sectores de afuera. Ni siquiera los insectos entonaban su canción.

El abuelo Salomon, se había acercado hasta la puerta casi transparente, salvo por los marcos de madera, que estaban completamente cubiertos de polvo. Observaba sigilosamente el negro paisaje casi extrangero. Aunque no había objetos a la vista, sentía una atracción inexplicable. Era misterioso, parecía que habían cubierto su puerta con algún plástico o papel, pero no podía ser cierto, porque las ventanas también presentaban el mismo panorama. En la casa, no había prendido las luces. Tenía miedo de que los amigos de Yugi pensaran de que anda por ahí, escuchando su conversación, cuando en realidad no era cierto. No quería tener la imagen del chismoso que se mete en los asuntos de otros. Le importaba..pero después preguntaría por ello. Y ahí, siguió en su posición...siendo tan ajeno a varios mundos, siendo tan ajeno a todo lo exterior que acecha paso a paso. No escuchaba sonidos, por ello..había esquivado a la conversación de unos jóvenes, que estaban muy lejanos..

Mira! Tetsu, sal pronto!. Hoy es la noche perfecta para ir a molestar al presumido de Haki- Dijo un joven de cabellos azules puntiagudos, muy alto y grueso de contextura. Sus ojos estaban tapados por unos lentes oscuros, al igual que los de su compañero, pero ellos no eran iguales. -Si, jajajaja, carga las piedritas y vámonos Kiro- respondió su compañero, quien era un poco más bajo, con una roja cabellera que bajaba hasta sus hombros. Ambos, fueron corriendo por la calle, con una pequeña linterna que alumbraba solo sus pasos.

Agotados y cansados, seguían su camino incesablemente. Los dos tenían una bolsa llena de piedras, para irlas a arrojar a la puerta de su compañero de clases, el cual no les simpatizaba. Aquellas bromas, eran muy comunes para ellos, todos decían que tenían un sentido del humor un tanto extraño. En la calle, se guiaban por los letreros de las calles a cada esquina, que para leerlos tenían que apoyarse uno sobre otro y acercar la luz de aquella maquinita, que ya tenía casi agotadas sus baterías.

Mientras tanto, dentro de una de tantas casas en la ciudad de Domino, seguía aquel joven pelirojo sufriendo , tratando de hallar una solución, a lo aparentemente imposible. -No...No puede ser Joey. No entiendes...el mundo sigue afuera..pero el mío se está acabando. No te das cuenta de que lo que estás haciendo es lo peor que puedes hacerle a alguien?. Prometimos siempre estar unidos, a pesar de las circunstancias...pero, todo lo tienes que desechar ahora!. Yo no rompo promesas Joey Wheeler!. NUNCA!.. Dijo Yugi, lleno de una energía de origen desconocido, sus visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a cada segundo. Tea, quien se encontraba a su lado, trataba de tranquilizarlo, dándole golpecitos en la espalda, pero eso era inútil. -Pues, las promesas no existen, la amistad no existe...todo lo que hiciste..no existió nunca. Todas esas cosas son basura!. Puedo hacer y desacer mi vida cuando quiera. MIentras estoy aquí...hay miles de personas esperando ser mis amigos. No te necesito, y me arrepentiré eternamente de que hayas entrado en mi vida. INTRUSO!- Gritó Joey con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Tristán se anteponía a él para calmarlo, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos, ya que el rubio estaba realmente alterado...pero porqué, no tenía causa. -Joey, viejo, reacciona, Yugi es tu amigo, no te hizo nada más que quererte. Salvó a tu hermana, e hizo muchas cosas por tí!- Al rubio no le importaba lo que decía el moreno -Sería más fácil acabar con él si no hubiese hecho tantas cosas por mi- Decía para sus adentros -Tenía que hacerlo...-

En las afueras, los chicos de extrañas cabelleras se acercaban, pero uno de ellos cayó violentamente. -jajajajaja, Tetsú! qué pasó, está muy rápido para el bebito, jajaja- Decía el otro mientras iluminaba el rostro de su compañero- No digas cosas- lo miró enfurecido.- mira lo que encontré..parece que es de juguete. Jajaja, con esto podremos darle un buen susto a ese tarado de Haki!- Pero su amigo, Kiro, le arrebató el objeto y comenzó a examinarlo. Cuando se disponía a ver con la linterna, era muy tarde, se habían acabado las baterías. -AHH, qué mala onda, se le acabó la batería a ese cacharro.- Exclamó Tetsu mientras tiraba con desprecio el aparatito, que resonó en toda la calle y se rompió. Sus piezas desaparecieron hacia otros lugares, huyendo despavoridas, como prófugos de guerra.

Salomon, que estaba dentro de la casa-tienda, se acercó más a la puerta cerrada, ya que aquel ruido había llamado su atención. Un pequeño murmullo se oía a lo lejos.

jaja, ves?. Mira como ensayo Tetsu!..tres...

NO, tonto, lo lo hagas..., te la quitaré de todas maneras, ven acá, no corras!

dos...uno...

Cuánto tardarán los amigos de Yugi, quiero subir para ver cómo está mi nieto...

pum!..jajajaja

Un sonido inesperado se presentó por todos los alrededores, haciéndose ensordecedor. Salomon sintió que se comenzaba a desmayar, y era inevitable. Cayó en el suelo, respirando con más dificultad de lo normal, conteniendo un dolor inmenso en su pecho.

Suéltala! te dije, ahora vámonos!-Dijo después de darle un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo. Ambos empezaron a correr

El arma de frío metal, cayó en el suelo, rebotando una vez como si fuera una vívora salvaje..para luego estar quieta y esperar a otra víctima

Tengo miedo..Tetsu. -Murmuró mientras huían a encontrar algún escondite

Yugi iba a tomar palabra, pero aquel ruido extraño interrumpió todo. Algunos cristales se habían roto porque así también había dicho el sonido. -Qué pasó?- Dijo Tea, apresurándose a salir. Tristán se unió a su paso, y ambos salieron de la habitación. -Abuelo?...estás ahí, abuelito?- Yugi no recibió respuestas. Algo tenía que estar mal. Rápidamente pasó sus pálidas manos por su cabellera, y salió de su lecho, desesperado por la imaginación. Joey, al ver que se quedaba solo, tranquilamente salió con las manos en los bolsillos.

Tea y Tristán, habían encontrado donde encender la luz del pasillo, y ya estaban buscando por toda la casa. Nadie estaba seguro de donde fue el accidente. -Abuelito, estás dormido, respóndeme!- gritaba una y otra vez Yugi mientras se acercaba a sus dos amigos. Cuando los vió, reconoció en ellos el miedo aterrador que los recorría. Ambos se viraron para estar todos frente a frente. De nuevo, amplios senderos húmedos recorrían el rostro del pelirrojo

Yo iré por aquí. Tea, mira en la habitación y tú, Yugi, ve a la puerta principal, y de una vez a la tienda!. Vamos!

Dadas las órdenes por Tristán, cada uno se fue dispuesto a buscar y encontrar al abuelo. Yugi caminaba aceleradamente, como su enfermedad le dejaba. Pronto, llegó a un cuarto oscuro. Solo se podía ver aquel espacio de habitación que se le hacía tan familiar. A ciegas, utilizando sus manos buscó el interruptor de la luz, y lo prendió. Sus ojos camesí se abrieron de la impresión...y un grito casi imperceptible acompañó a tal reacción. Ahí estaba su abuelo, en el suelo. Muy débil, y ya casi pálido, en una alfombra de desconocido color al anterior, rodeado de finos y cortantes cristales, que más parecían diamantes. El joven se acercó sin murmurar palabra. Estaba en shock por todo lo que acababa de pasar, y de ver. -Abuelito, porqué estabas aquí, dime, porqué no me dijiste que esperabas a alguien...porqué?. - Dijo Yugi mientras cogía firmemente las manos de su abuelo, y lo abrazaba. -Yugi...no sé como pasó...te quiero mucho- Murmuró el abuelo con voz ronca y apagada. -TEA! TRISTÁN! Llamen a una ambulancia., vengan, ayúdenme!- Salomon tenía una mirada muy dulce en ese momento, talvez la más dulce de toda su vida. -Te duele abuelito?.- Preguntó Yugi, cuyas manos empezaban a temblarse, como si tuviesen una poderosa corriente eléctrica. - Ve a la cama...y dile a tu mamá que prepare el desayuno...estoy cansado.- Respondió el anciano, mirando perdidamente en los ojos de su nieto. -no te preocupes, los chicos y yo, vamos a salvarte-

Quiero dormir Yugi...-

No lo hagas, abuelito...por mi..no lo hagas.-

Tristán y Tea, al momento que escucharon los gritos de Yugi, corrieron en su ayuda. Joey se había quedado al final de las escaleras, con una actitud que no demandaba preocupación. El moreno se dirigía al lugar, corriendo con grandes pasos, cuando se le atravezó el rubio en su camino. -Qué pasa viejo? porqué tanta prisa?- dijo calmado como si se tratara de un juego. -Quítate!- y así, le dió un fuerte empujón, pero solo avanzó a hacerlo a un lado. Joey miró a Tristán hasta que se perdió de vista. Seguidamente bajaba Tea por las escaleras, y de la mesita a lado de las gradas, agarró el teléfono y mientras se dirigía al lugar, iba marcando el número del hospital. -Mejor iré a ver qué pasa..- Pensó el rubio, lleno de orgullo, pero con una oculta y profunda preocupación, que ni él mismo había sabido de su existencia.

Tuit...DominoTel le da la bienvenida. En este momento no puede realizar llamadas.lo sentimos. El sistema se arreglará en una hora. Puede recibir llamadas. tuit- Tea iba escuchando el mensaje, y su alma se heló cuando vió la escena. Tristán ayudaba a Yugi a trasladar al abuelo, cuyas condiciones no eran las mejores. Los vidrios estaban ahí, y parecía que era una catástrofe de la guerra.

Sr. Moto!- Gritó desde la entrada del cuarto

Tea, ya llamaste?

No responden las operadoras, y no traje mi celular!

Todas las esperanzas se apagaban a la velocidad de la luz. Todo se veía imposible. Yugi le dijo a Tristán que mejor trajera algunas vendas. Era imposible llevarlo ahora. El joven pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer. Lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir fue mandar a su moreno amigo a llamar en el teléfono público de a lado, mientras él y Tea antenderían al abuelo. La fortaleza de su espíritu se iba con los segundos, y se llenaba de negativa energía.

Entonces, toma las vendas Tea, yo llamo. Ya vengo.

Qué es lo que pasa aquí?...oh ..Dios...

Fue en ese momento que Joey entró en la habitación. A pesar de lo que veía, no se impresionó, ni se inmutó. No se dignó a ayudarlos. -Necesitan esto?- Dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un pequeño aparato de color negro, con el cual hacía malabares en sus manos. -Déjate de juegos Wheeler! no ves que lo necesitamos!- Dijo Tristán acercándose para quitarle el celular. -Joey! puedes salvar al abuelo de Yugi- La castaña que estaba ayudando con las vendas intervino también. -Creo que esto no servirá de nada...la respuesta la tiene Joey- pensó la chica, mientras con desesperación Yugi se preparaba a hablar. -Joey, por favor...se trata de mi abuelo...por favor. Juro, que jamás volveré a verte...pero, al menos, haz esto. No por mi...sino por quien te enseñó a jugar duelos. - a Yugi se le estaba olvidando respirar, había algunas veces que podía aspirar profundamente por la ausencia de aire anterior. La tensión era devastadora. El joven pelirrojo

Tristán seguía luchando, y el rubio esquivaba sus golpes, pero uno de ellos dió resultado. -Aggghhh- exclamó adoloridamente, mientras se cayendo, arrastrándose por la pared. -Lo tengo, pero tiene claves, no puedo usarlo!- Yugi levantó su mirada hasta ver los azules ojos de Tea...aquellas dos esferas que se habían oscurecido por el momento. Buscaba respuestas, ayuda...pero nada era útil.

Yugi...ve a la escuela...es muy tarde, llegarás atrasado. No olvides ponerte el rompecabezas. No olvides decirle a Yami que me ayude cuando vengas con él.-

El abuelo seguía disvareando. Todas las cosas giraban alrededor para él. Todo se confundía, excepto el rostro de su amado nieto, que era como una luz en medio de lo que ya no podía tener forma, ni podía ser entendible. Escasamente podía sentir como Yugi sostenía sus manos, lo que hacía el pobre chico en un intento sin éxito de evitar todo aquel dolor que traería lo que estaba pasando. -Abuelito, no...no te vayas.- Sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer en la gran herida de Salomon, uniéndose a al coloro liquido . Acercó sus humedecidos labios, y dió un beso cálido y suave en su frente, estaba conciente de que todo terminaría. Así, que, con el aliento entrecortado y los ojos entrecerrados, se resignó a la mortalidad de la vida. Tea miraba impotente la escena, y decidió acercarse, para al menos pasar su mano en silencio, por el rostro de aquel señor, que tan gentil siempre la recibía en su casa. Era lo único y más significativo que podía hacer. El moreno interrumpió - Yugi!; creo...creo...que ya estoy llamando!...un momento más y tu abuelo estará bien.- Dijo inconsciente de lo que ya era próximo, mientras con las manos sudorosas comenzaba a esperar a que atendieran su llamada. -Yugi..tengo sueño. Me voy a dormir...te quiero mucho. Mañana estaremos con Yami en los juegos..-Con grata ilusión el anciano sonreía mientras con un inmenso amor depositaba su mirada en los ojos camesí de su nieto, como si todo aquello fuese a pasar rápidamente y todo se arreglaría después.. -Eres mi nieto preferido...de todo el mundo...eres mi estrella...mi única estrella...me haces feliz...si el cielo es gris...sin ti..yo...yo...- A Yugi se le destrozaba el corazón, ver a su abuelo cantando, con aquella voz ya extinta. Y sin más, El joven dió otro cariñoso beso en la frente de su abuelo, quien con un último y profundo suspiro, cerró sus ojos para nunca jamás volver...


	6. 6to

HOla!. Bueno..gracias a Uds. reviewers. Gracias también a Yugi Moto2, te quiero mucho amiga. La carta final de Yugi que está en este fic, es una traducción de la canción Missing de Evanescence..claro que le adapte un poco, pero no cambié su contenido, quienes sepan de esta canción podrán dar testimonio de ello

maat sacmis: Hola, Si. el abuelo murió. Pero, espero que este capítulo, que por supuesto es el último, te guste como los demás. Gracias por el review.

Kida Luna:Bueno...Joey tendrá lo que merece. Todo a su tiempo. jajaja...Yugi muere casi muchas veces..jajaja. Espero que Uds dos estén bien. Bueno..no es algo personal..tan solo, lo considero como una forma de expresión..jejejeje.

cerry : Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Shiroi Tsuki: si, el abuelo murió. Pobrecito...perdón por tardarme en actualizar. pero no alcanzaba a escribir este capítulo...aunque no son muy largos..pero si tengo otras cosas que hacer, y por ello no podía actualizar. perdón.

Sakura Kitsuhara : No te preocupes, la historia ya está completa. espero que te guste

Holly Motto: ahh...si, es cierto. No hay que ser tan cruel. Solo te diré que de alguna forma esos dos se unen

CE-AT: Gracias por el review. aquí está el último capítulo. Ojalá que les guste y dejen review para saberlo, jeje

6 to

Abuelito?...abuelito?...- Preguntó Yugi exasperado, acercándose al pecho de su abuelo con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas. Todos observaban la escena muy silenciosamente. Era algo que talvez nunca habían presenciado ni presenciarían en sus vidas. Los inmensos ojos azules de Tea se habían oscurecido aún mucho más de lo que ya estaban. Tristán no sabía que hacer, quedó paralizado con el aparatito en su mano, los músculos de todo su cuerpo no emitían señales. -Hospital de la ciudad de Domino..en este momento no podemos atenderle. Nuestras operadoras están llenas. Gracias por llamar.- ...- Luego, un sonido poco conocido se hizo presente. Piezas de aquel aparato estaban esparciéndose en el suelo. Los tres presentes no podían contener sus emociones, tristeza, soledad...ira...resentimiento, y arrepentimiento. Casi ya nadie prestó atención al rubio que permanecía sentado, inconciente de la situación. Yugi no emitía sonidos, tan solo daba señales de vida con sus enormes ojos camesí...que miraban fijamente a su abuelo. Muchas cosas, muchos recuerdos pasaban como una cinta por la mente del joven. Parecía que esa situación iba a pasar muy pronto y que el abuelo se levantaría e iría a brindarles dulces, como siempre lo solía hacer cuando llegaban los amigos de Yugi. Pero, no...ya no se levantaría. Poco a poco, la mente de Yugi se fue transformando y cambiando. Para él, era imposible que aquel cuerpo que un día tuvo tanta vitalidad...esté ahora sumido en la eterna inercia, sin una fuerza para moverlo. Todo eso era irreal para él. No existían razones por las cuales aquel anciano dejara de existir. -Ahí está...aún está aquí..- Pensó en el silencio de su ser, y tomó una mano de su abuelo y con delicadeza recorría los pequeños caminos que tenía. Mirando a sus ojos cerrados, sintió que talvez, si lo dejaba dormir ahí la noche, se levantaría al otro día con un resfriado y cocinaría un delicioso desayuno para los dos. -Realmente estoy aquí?- se preguntó, mientras alzó la mirada para ver a sus dos amigos. El moreno abrazaba a Tea, quien desesperadamente buscaba un alivio. En un momento...todo se resumió a nada. Ahí estaba aún el abuelo...ahí estaban sus pensamientos..ahí estaba él. -Dónde realmente he estado todo este tiempo., no he estado aquí...- Todo alrededor estaba tan extraño, las mesas, las sillas, la puerta...todo parecía que era un claro invento de su mente. Jamás había visto ese lugar en el que se encontraba. Era imposible imaginar como todo eso había llegado a su casa...¿tenía un hogar?. Ya no estaba seguro

Esperaba ciegamente que su madre, a quien no había visto en muchos años ya, apareciera en alguna esquina para ayudarle a preparar un té para el abuelo.

Tristán...

Sí Yugi, dime amigo- dijo entre lágrimas

Puedes traer algo de café caliente?...talvez eso haga que el abuelo se levante. El café le gusta mucho...

Dijo Yugi, luego emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa - Sï, esa es la solución...por favor, trae café para el abuelo. Todos debemos celebrar que Yami me ha mandado algo. Sé que no saben...pero tenemos que celebrar. Sé que el abuelo se pondrá aún más feliz de verlos aquí. Solo esperen a que se levante, y nos mostrará lo que llegó de mercancía esta semana- Tristán sintió un gran escalofrío ir por su espalda y paralizar el tiempo por un instante. Estaba su amigo perdiendo razón?. No lo sabía.

Tea también se sorpredió al oír las palabras de Yugi. Ambos expectadores estaban asustados de la forma en la que el pequeño empezó a sonreír. Era un gesto lleno de dulzura y esperanza, pero al mismo tiempo estaba perdido en algo que no tenía solución.

Qué pasa, porqué me miran así? ah?- Preguntó el joven pelirrojo a sus acompañantes. No sabía qué decir luego. No tenía respuesta de nadie. -jaja.. qué graciosos- Exclamó mientras miraba detenidamente al suelo. Instantes después, sus manos empezaron a temblar frenéticamente, al igual que su quijada. Tea y Tristán se apresuraron a sujetarlo, temiendo que se desmaye. La castaña sujeto su brazo derecho, y el moreno, el izquierdo. -Vamos a jugar?- Preguntó Yugi, quien con cierta expresión ansiosa miraba a los dos. -Vamos, Tristán, trae el café para el abuelo. Yami vendrá, Yami va a estar aquí por fin.- Los ojos de sus amigos se encontraron, impactados por todo aquello que acababa de decir.

De un momento a otro, los días habían pasado. Las horas y los minutos transcurrían rápidamente. Así es la vida. Un día se puede nacer y al otro estar pereciendo sin haber encontrado la felicidad. El sol se ocultó muchas veces y la luna se puso su usado manto de nubes como siempre. Todas las personas pasan rápidamente, con prisa. A nadie le interesa nadie. Solo quieren caminar y correr. Practicar las mismas vanas cosas una y otra vez hasta cansarse, pero nunca tener tiempo para disfrutar. Se alegran con el dolor de otro, y se entristecen con sus éxitos. Aman a su amigo, y odian al enemigo. Se destruyen entre sí mismos, sin importar quien sea quien.

En cierto lugar, las hojas de los árboles estaban cabizbajas arrastradas por la el duro viento que las azotaba. Se movían de un lado hacia otro, como lo hacía la poca gente que estaba presente en ese paisaje. Yugi estaba arrodillado frente a una gran placa de mármol, en un lugar un tanto desconocido, en donde habitan los que ya no están presentes. No había nadie. Talvez aquel murmullo que se podía oír era el de la ciudad distante. Silenciosamente, de nuevo, pasó su mano por las letras impresas en ese bloque. Las leía una y otra vez, sin cansarnse. Sus visitas a ese lugar parecían ser eternas. Tea y Tristán no lo habían visto en mucho tiempo, a pesar de que lo buscaban por doquier. A Joey ni siquiera le importaba la situación. Había conseguido nuevos amigos, y con ellos iba a todos los lugares posibles después de salir de la escuela, o antes.

Yugi podía gastar todo el dinero en flores, pero no lo hacía. Prefería ir y con su mente imaginar una rosa y ponerla ahí. Todos los días hacía lo mismo. Con sus ojos divisaba una hermosa flor de cristal que brillaba sola, sin ninguna luz. A veces, conversaba de cómo le había ido en el día. Hablaba solo y en círculos. Muchas de las veces confundiría las palabras y diría cosas incoherentes. ¿A dónde se había ido la felicidad que un día dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa?. Él no lo sabe, desconoce que aquel sentimiento está en un hondo hoyo en la tierra. desconoce que se fue, a pesar de no ser ingrata. Pero habia algo que aún lo mantenía vivo, y que lo sujetaba a su cuerpo. Era la pequeña pieza dorada que colgaba de su cuello...la parte de un imperio que ya había vuelto a nacer en algún lugar y época en el tiempo y espacio desconocidos. Desprevenido Yugi, continúa en su triste pose, sin saber que un rubio iba camino a encontrarlo.

Había algo en esa presencia extraña de la pieza del rompecabezas. Si estaba ahí...enconces era evidente que en algún otro lugar faltaba, justamente donde el sol brillaba con intensidad todos los días, y donde las flores renacen a pesar del seco suelo en que se encontraban. En ese mismo paisaje arenoso, cubierto de un cielo azul con algunas nubes aún, estaba el templo del faraón. Yami, corría de un lado a otro acompañado de los sacerdotes. Su cabello se movía al son de sus pasos, y a pesar de haber vivido ahí tanto tiempo, aún sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la arena que podía entrar ocasionalmente.

Había sentido una gama infinita de sentimientos, cuando algunos días y noches antes, había visto a Shimon venir desde la arena. Lo recuerda una y otra vez con alegría, pero con tristeza también. Estaba él ahí, otra noche más, cubierto por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Contemplaba el desierto y las pequeñas casas de los habitantes con alguna que otra vela prendida. Y de repente, su mirada comenzó a percibir la forma exacta de aquel que estaba haciendo falta en su renacido mundo. Era él, Shimon. Su amistosa mirada de anciano se maravilló al ver a Yami de nuevo. Salomon estaba un tanto confundido porque ahora tenía memorias de ambas vidas. El joven faraón sabía que aquello significaba una cosa: Yugi estaba solo.

"Yugi está solo"- Mientras corría esa frase estaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. En eso, un sirviente y Shimon se acercaron con un rostro de desesperación - Sabía que esto había pasado...era muy bueno para ser verdad- Dijo Shimon. Yami poco o nada sabía acerca del anciano, ya que no se había dado tiempo para hablar con él. -¿De qué hablan, díganme ahora!- Exigió inmediatamente explicaciones el joven faraón, mientras respiraba agitadamente. -Vamos, Señor, vamos.- dijo el sirviente y todos fueron a paso moderado con ellos. Yami se iba dando cuenta que el asunto era muy serio, porque se dirigían al santuario mayor en donde tenía lo que en realidad, mantenía viva a toda esa gente. -Mire, Señor. Revisamos y damos culto al rompecabezas cada dos meses. Y ahora, resulta que se ha ido la pieza principal. Algo tiene que estar pasando, aún hay alguna pieza que falta en este lugar, y no sabemos cual.- Yami se sobresaltó como nunca al oír tales palabras. En realidad se trataba de algo muy serio. Algunos pasos más, y vieron ya el santuario con sus majestuosas puertas abiertas de par en par. En su interior, estaba todo muy oscuro, pero habían personas que estaban con luces, arrodilladas viendo el _espectáculo._

No puede ser!- gritó el faraón cuando vio el rompecabezas incompleto. -Señor, está comenzando a desaparecer..mire!- Y fue cierto, Yami se acercó a ver...y en verdad, la gran pieza de oro faltaba en el centro y toda la pequeña pirámide estaba ya desvaneciéndose. Al paso del faraón, varias personas caían de rodillas para mostrar su admiración ante su Señor, quien tendría que hacer algo de urgencia. Era su vida o su imperio.

Según las escrituras, la persona que falta en esta tierra debe tener la pieza. Tendrá que venir acá, o el faraón tendrá que morir definitivamente por todos nosotros. Eso...si el quiere ofrecerse. Si no, vamos a quedar atrapados en el reino de las sombras. Igual..si el faraón muere, las puertas del mal quedarán abiertas para siempre- Dijo el más joven de los sacerdotes, alzando un poco su manto para resaltar su presencia. Luego, después de haber dado unos pasos, y ser el centro de la atención, se unió a sus compañeros. -Tiene razón. Ese rompecabezas es el centro de nuestra vida y el balance entre el bien y el mal. Faraón , debe hacer algo su alteza o todos acabaremos en una desesperación infinita. - Se expresó finalmente el más corpulento de todos. El rumor estaba ya saliendo del santuario mayor hasta el pueblo, por aquellos curiosos que estaban mirando a lo lejos. Yami pudo observar como nerviosos corrían en dirección a la civilización, ya que el templo quedaba considerablemente lejos del pueblo.

Yami...tengo algo que decirte...- Salomon habló e invitó al faraón a conversar en un lugar más privado. Los mantos de ambos se movieron con la brisa que se encerraba en las rocas que servían de paredes del lugar. El anciano esperó a que absolutamente nadie los estaría viendo, y luego de eso habló frente al faraón, quien se encontraba sudando frío. Talvez era la decisión más difícil de todos los tiempos. .- Yugi tiene la pieza del rompecabezas. La encontramos antes de que yo venga. Él es la persona que tiene que venir, y tú eres el único que lo puede llamar- Con ojos brillantes ambos se miraron. La solución se veía tan fácil, pero complicada a la vez. -pero tenemos que hacerlo ahora...en este preciso momento- Dijo Shimon haciendo una gran pausa después. Ambos meditaron, Yami se había puesto aún más nervioso -No sabes cuanto lo he extrañado..pero si lo traigo...sería igual que matarlo. Y yo no quiero ser el que lo mate. Sé que está solo pero...- El faraón hizo una pausa en su pequeño discurso. El ambiente empezaba a hacerse pesado, y su sangre comenzaba a fluir escasamente pero muy fuertes eran sus latidos. -Eres tú, o somos nosotros todos..piénsalo Yami...tienes que hacerlo ahora. talvez en una hora todo estará consumado...- Shimon estaba siendo duro, pero era la verdad. En muy poco tiempo, si la pieza que faltaba en aquellas tierras no venía, todo se acabaría catastróficamente - Sería como sacrificarme...Yugi es mi reencarnación..y si él viene...talvez yo ya no pueda seguir viviendo. Creo que tendremos que conversar con los sacerdotes- De la esquina en que estaban, Yami tomó aire en sus pulmones y con un gesto de manos llamó a los otros. En un instante todos estuvieron ahí. El lugar ya estaba vacío. Talvez todos estaban con sus familiares esperando lo que el destino tenía deparado. Yami bajó la mirada ante sus sacerdotes y junto a Shimon explicó rápidamente la situación en la que se encontraban. -Entonces..prefiero sacrificarme antes que ver a mi pueblo sufrir por toda la eternidad- Finalizó Yami frente a un grupo de personas que estaban consternadas y extrañadas al oír la historia. -Faraón...no lo tomes así. Seguirás aquí. Si quien dices que tiene la pieza vuelve acá con nosotros...será algo que debe tener doble fin.- Habló el más joven de nuevo. -Explícate, demando explicaciones- Dijo Shimon estando muy interesado en cierto asunto. -Pues, bien...calma...La ira del mal en unos minutos ya no estará detenida. Si aquel ser que viene...tiene tanto amor y bondad en su corazón, tu no te irás faraón. Si es un ser portador de maldad, no podrás existir faraón. Su bondad tiene que ser suficiente como para aplacar el mal que viene desde el otro lado y también para estar acá como otra persona independiente de tí.- Y así, arqueó sus cejas hacia arriba, desafiando a Yami. -Yo sé que Yugi es un ser bondadoso, es el mismo que antes no?- El faraón dirigió su rostro al anciano que se encontraba a su lado, esperando un sí, como respuesta. - No lo sé...muchas cosas han cambiado...pero yo creo que aquella bondad sigue viva ahí.- respondió el anciano, mientras vio que Yami se dirigía al rompecabezas. Con sus manos, lo tomó como a un tesoro y lo colocó delante de él, con el espacio vacío a su frente. Rápidamente todos los sacerdotes rodearon al faraón y empezaron a cantar sus rezos incomprensibles y antiguos.

Nadie podía imaginarse que en un espacio remoto del universo se podía estar haciendo tal ceremonia. Yugi, estaba inconsciente de aquello. Su encuentro con el rubio se estaba poniendo más confuso y molesto a la vez. Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar cada vez que escuchaba las feroces palabras de Joey. -Dime...no te aburre venir aquí?. Personalmente vine aquí para molestarte, nada más. Ya sabes...hobby de amigos. Claro que tú no eres mi amigo..pero me refiero a los otros.- El rubio se daba las vueltas al rededor de Yugi, quien seguía semiacostado en el suelo a lado de la lápida de su abuelo. -Acaso no estás cansado de ser quien eres?...un pobre debilucho huérfano y olvidado por todos. Y...pensar que fui tu mejor amigo.?...ja, en mis cinco sentidos jamás lo hubiera hecho...jajaja- Y así, Joey siguió caminando alrededor del pequeño, quien ni siquiera se movía o trataba de mirar hacia arriba. -Ahh...ahh...ahh..- De repente, Yugi comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Sentía un tremendo dolor en su estómago, y por ello comenzaba a caerse definitivamente en el suelo. -Qué pasa, el nenito está enfermo? mmm?...mm?...ehh, Yugi?- En un momento dado, y sin que Joey se de cuenta, Yugi respiró tan profundamente como pudo y exaló el aire..quedándose inmóvil. -Yugi? Yugi?- El despreocupado e indiferente Joey había desaparecido. Ahora, él sacudía incansablemente a su compañero, esperando alguna repuesta de su tibio cuerpo.

Mientras que en una sección del universo, donde el antiguo faraón, una luz inmensa y cegadora se estaba haciendo presente frente a Yami, quien hizo un esfuerzo por ver al frente...y ahí estaba su rompecabezas completo. Había logrado sobrevivir a todos los dolores que se presentaron en el proceso. La luz fue atenuándose, y para todos significaba una cosa...aquel ser estaba ahí, y correctamente la sombra al frente del faraón fue tomando colores y una forma más definida. -Yugi?- Aquellos ojos camesí brillaron como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, mientras forzaba a su cuerpo a agacharse un poco. Los sacerdotes notaron rápidamente la diferencia. Yugi, con los ojos aún cerrados, escuchó la voz del faraón y pensó que talvez su mente le estaba jugando otro de sus insanos trucos. Pero no, ahora era realidad...con los ojos llenos de lágrimas abrazó a Yami, quien correspondió también. Shimon se acercó y también fue partícipe de aquella alegría. -Más tarde, buscaremos a tu madre...tiene que estar por aquí Yugi...- Dijo Salomon, y fue aquí cuando el pequeño creyó que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad.

Todo estaba claro..una pieza clave faltaba en estas tierras- Dijo el sacerdote que lo dijo todo anteriormente. -Tiene razón Yugi..- Dijo Yami - Ahora, tú perteneces a este mundo, y nadie te va a separar de aquí. Tu mundo te deshechó, y ahora vienes a dejar de padecer aquí. El destino se ha cumplido, y nos une otra vez- Acto seguido de estas palabras, Yami dió un delicado beso en la mejilla de su casi gemelo, luego cargándolo en brazos hasta la salida, para poder llegar al castillo. Ahí podría recuperarse y el faraón podría presentar a la nueva persona que conformará parte del antiguo gipto desde ese entonces.

Tanto sufrimiento acabó...siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué había detrás de la vida, y tenía miedo. Pero, ahora ya nada me atemoriza, ya nada me duele...ya nadie me odia..- Pensaba Yugi, mientras veía el azul cielo pasar sobre sus cabezas rumbo al templo.

En otro lugar, Joey se dió cuenta de la verdad. Yugi ya no estaba ahí. Acercándose cuidadosamente y con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, se detuvo a pensar en lo que había hecho. Se arrodilló a lado del cuerpo de Yugi -Lo siento...nunca quise hacer esas cosas. Eres mi mejor amigo...jamás te cambié. No sé porqué me comporté de esa manera.- Interrumpiendo su discurso de arrepentimiento, el rubio ve que del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su amigo, salía una carta. La desdobló y se dedicó a leerla cuidadosemente

_"Por favor...por favor...perdóname, pero ya no volveré más. Talvez algún día mires hacia arriba y medio consciente hables solo y digas: Hay algo que está faltando?._

_Sé que no llorarás por mi ausencia...lo sé, porque ya me olvidaste hace mucho tiempo. ¿No soy importante, ¿Soy tan insignificante?. Sé que un día te preguntarás: ¿Hay algo que está faltando, y yo digo: ¿Está alguien extrañándome en realidad?_

_A pesar de que yo me haya sacrificado, no tratarás de encontrarme, lo sé. A pesar de que pueda morir para que me quieras de nuevo, me doy cuenta que estoy solo. ¿Está alguien extrañándome en realidad?_

_Por favor, por favor..perdóname, pero ya no volveré más. Sé lo que haces por tí, solo por ti y para tí, mientras yo respiro profundo y lloro mi dolor. Sé que dirás: ¿Hay algo que está faltando?_

_Y si sangro..yo sangraré, y si lloro, yo lloraré, todo esto sabiendo que a tí ni siquiera te importa. Y si duermo solo para soñar contigo, despertaré sin tenerte ahí."_

Hay algo que falta...y eres tú, Yugi, mi amigo- Y así, el rubio se sumergió en un llanto incontrolable, dejando al papel empaparse..y que sus lágrimas borren al menos el dolor que contenía dicha carta.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado mucho

Adiós.


	7. poema

Ya no más, quizás nunca,

volveré a ver tu rostro,

Talvez solo en mis sueños,

algún día vuelva a recordarte,

porque todo se desvanece,

y desaparece en la nada.

Miraré tu nombre en el cielo,

en las estrellas lo leeré,

formaré constelaciones y,

dibujaré en tu nombre.

¿hay algo que en realidad importe,

quisiera saber eso y más.

Porque a veces parece que no me amas

y todo se ve gris a simple vista.

Si llego a ver tu rostro..

no quiero despertar,

quiero adorarte, y amarte

auque solo no sea la realidad...

Volveré una y otra vez ,

a los mismos lugares iré,

tan solo quiero encontrarte,

tan solo ver tu hermoso rostro,

otra vez, otra vez...

ya no más...ya no más

No aguanto esta ausencia,

la separación me mata,

y caeré en tus brazos,

feliz de haberte encontrado,

y feliz de haber errado.


End file.
